This invention relates to a clasper for a signal connector, particularly to one easily to be inserted by a guide needle of a male connector, with complete contact of the guide needle with an inner round hole of the clasper so as to transmit signals with high quality.
A conventional connector for coaxial cables disclosed in an U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,931 includes a clasp head consisting of two clasping pieces connected to a connect plate and extending for a certain length and then crossing with each other to form a clamping portion. The clamping portion is very simple, formed by means of mechanical pressing process, having no structure for receiving a guide needle of a male connector, resulting in breaking or scrubbing off a copper or a rubber galvanized inner surface of the clasper. Then the quality of transmitted signals is worsened or missed, and noise signals may easily mix in. In addition, there may happen swaying of the guide needle if the guide needle is not completely fitted in the clasper, producing disqualified signals to be received.
The first purpose of the invention is to offer a clasper for a signal connector having at least one connecting head consisting of two clasping pieces having an inner center portion contacting with each other. The two clasping pieces have a trumpet-shaped recessed mouth formed to extend and expand outward gradually from an outer end of the contacting center portion so that a guide needle of an male connector may be guided and inserted therein with only a little force owing to a comparatively little resistance of the trumpet-shaped recessed mouth, and accordingly may lower damage to galvanized metal surfaces of the clasping pieces.
The second purpose of the invention is to offer a clasper for a signal connector having the two clasping pieces formed with a round hole made up by a semicircular groove respectively formed in each clasping piece. Then the round hole is connected to the trumpet-shaped recessed mouth for the guide needle to insert and remain therein so as to clasp completely the guide needle of the male connector for ensuring superior quality of transmitted signals.